Shi
Shi (市, Shi) was a humanoid Homunculus working for the L.X.E. Along with Tai, they are known as the "Giants of the L.X.E." Appearance Shi is an extremely tall and thin man who wears sunglasses which always cover up his eyes, he keeps a constant sharp grin showing his razor sharp teeth and has pale yellow skin. He wears the People's Clothes worn by Chinese people which consists of a read shirt with a star on the back, trousers and cap. When he attempts to infiltrate Ginsei Private Academy he wears the girls school uniform. Personality Shi, like Tai gets frustrated at times such as when when him and Tai weren't given Kakugane instead of Shusui and Ouka Hayasaka and looks down on them as they are normal humans. He has a more light-hearted personality than Tai as shown when he was laughing at Tai when bits of his cut up arm were stuck to the wall. Plot L.X.E. Arc Shi confronts the Hayasaka siblings in the L.X.E headquarters along with Tai. He tells they heard that the siblings were given the mission to locate the alchemist warriors. Tai tells them that him and Shi don't like it as they were meant to be given the next mission. Ouka explains that it would be easier for them as they are students of the same school as the warriors. Tai asks her if it is worth risking to two more Kakuganes if they are defeated and goes to grab Ouka ready to take her Kakugane stating that they can locate the warriors while him and Shi will defeat them. In the blink of an eye Shusui activates his Buso Renkin and chops Tai's arm into pieces and deactivates it. Shi cries out with laughter as he sees that bits of Tai's cut up arm are stuck to the wall. Ouka then leaves telling them that if they have a problem, they should take it up with Dr. Butterfly. Tai and Shi go to the fast food restaurant in Ginsei City where they order 100 Hamburger meals. Tai, now with his arm bandaged back together comments that Buso Renkin wounds take longer that normal to heal. Shi tells him that he could speed it up by eating some people. Tai says he cannot eat people right now as they are Dr. Butterfly's orders and asks Shi if he was kidding. He slams the table stating that they wouldn't be in this fix if they had Kakugane and shouts from the pain of slamming the table with his bad arm. Shi suggests that they should kill the Hayasaka siblings and eat them. Tai agrees stating that as long as they eliminate the alchemist warrior Dr. Butterfly won't mind. They acknowledge that the brother, Shusui is dangerous as he keeps getting stronger and so the two decide to target Ouka first. The next day they decide to infiltrate Ginsei Academy poorly disguised as students, Tai as a male student and Shi as a female student respectively. They believe that they're disguised are impenetrable when in fact every student around them can clearly see they are not normal. Eventually they manage to get inside the school where they find Ouka and Tokiko about to have a chat. They quickly shed their disguises and charge at them. However Kazuki and Shusui show up and Kazuki intervenes by activating his Sunlight Heart. They are blinded by Kazuki's Sunlight Flasher, when the two regain their sight they chase after Kazuki realizing that now they have found the target, the twins are irrelevant. They continue to chase Kazuki until Shi decides to attack, however Kazuki manages to deflect most of his attacks. When Kazuki counterattacks, Tai tells Shi that his Rain-of-Blows technique is a annoying to watch and states that it is better to take him out with one good punch. Tai goes to punch Kazuki but he defends himself with the Sunlight Heart. Just as Tai goes to attack a second time, his arm is sliced into pieces and is quickly pierced in the heart by Shusui's Buso Renkin. As Tai dissolves Shi attempts to escape stating that he is no match without his own Buso Renkin. He jumps out of the window but is pursued by Tokiko. Before they get a chance to clash however he is bombarded by arrows from Ouka's Buso Renkin and subsequently destroyed. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Shi has proved himself to be a fast Homunculus as he uses fast attacks. However he wasn't fast enough to dodge either Kazuki or Ouka's attacks. *'Rain-of-Blows': This is his signature technique in battle as he strikes the enemy with his sharp nails in rapid succession, making it difficult to deflect. Enhanced Durability: Like all homunculi Shi can withstand conventional weapons and attacks. He seemed somewhat fine after Kazuki struck him the end of his Sunlight Heart but was knocked back by the attack. Regeneration: As with all Homunculi Shi will regenerate quickly from any non-alchemic attack. However his regeneration is slow when attacked by a Buso Renkin or another Homunculus as he stood no chance against Ouka's Angel Gozen. Trivia *Nobuhiro Watsuki states that Tai and Shi both have a slight Chinese taste because he thought of adding some international air to the L.X.E. *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki: **He likes skinny girls. **He dislikes fat men. **His hobby is playing Mahjong. **His special ability is that he can cheat at Mahjong. Quotes *(To Tai) "Oh my! You got sliced and diced! Your arm's stuck to the wall!" *''"We've failed! I'll need a Buso Renkin of my own to defeat that lance wielder!"'' Gallery Shilineart.jpg|Shi lineart ca:Xi Category:Characters Category:Homunculi Category:Male Category:L.X.E. Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased